


Урок

by krapivka37



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krapivka37/pseuds/krapivka37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уже взрослый Джейми решил рассказать своей маленькой дочке о Ледяном Джеке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Урок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Teachings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/573630) by [Eastofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon). 



— Папа! Папа!   
Джейми зевнул, отхлебнул кофе и только потом перевёл взгляд на дёргающую его за халат дочку.  
— Что случилось, Люси?  
— Папа, снег идёт! — Джейми позволил Люси стащить себя с кухонного стула и утянуть к большому окну в гостиной. Люси вскарабкалась на спинку дивана и дотронулась пальчиками до окна.  
— Видишь! Снег!  
Джейми сел рядом с ней и посмотрел на улицу. Свежевыпавший снег уже засыпал весь двор, но всё ещё не думал прекращаться. Переливались падающие на землю снежинки.  
— Ух ты, Джек сам себя превзошёл, — присвистнул Джейми.  
— Кто такой Джек? — непонимающе посмотрела на него Люси.   
— Ледяной Джек. Тот, кто делает снег, — улыбнулся в ответ Джейми.  
— Но мой учитель говорит, что снег появляется из облаков, — возразила Люси и прикусила нижнюю губу.  
— Ну, может быть, обычно так и бывает, — ответил Джейми, усаживая её на колени. — Но у Ледяного Джека есть волшебный посох, так что он может вызывать снег где и когда угодно.  
— На самом деле, если идёт такой сильный снег, что приходится отменять занятия в школах, это точно его рук дело, — оглядываясь по сторонам, как будто раскрывая секрет, прошептал Джейми.  
— Но почему, папа? — изумленно ахнула Люси.  
— Потому что он любит разыгрывать.  
— Не люблю розыгрыши, — нахмурилась Люси.  
— Не волнуйся, ничего обидного, — Джейми слегка щелкнул Люси по носу. — Он любит щипать детей за нос, чтобы напомнить о своем присутствии.  
Люси рассмеялась, а Джейми поудобней устроился на диване.   
— А ещё он следит за тем, чтобы хватало снега для игры в снежки.  
— Похоже, Джек очень весёлый! — со смехом заметила Люси и потянула отца за халат.  
— Так и есть. В этом вся его жизнь, — согласился Джейми.  
— Может быть, пойдём на улицу и поиграем в снегу?  
— Думаю, если мы этого не сделаем, то Джек в нас разочаруется, — сказал Джейми и потрепал дочку по голове. — Пойди посмотри, проснулась ли мама, и мы пойдем лепить снеговика.  
— Хорошо! — Люси выбежала из комнаты, Джейми провел рукой по волосам и тихо рассмеялся.  
Сколько же лет прошло с их последней с Джеком встречи? Много раз его начинали разбирать сомнения — не была ли та судьбоносная ночь лишь удивительным сном — и каждый раз слова Джека развеивали их. «Ты же не перестаёшь верить в солнце, когда его заслоняют тучи? Мы всегда будем рядом, Джейми. А значит, ты тоже станешь немножко Хранителем».  
Джейми улыбнулся и потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы.  
— Должен ли я рассказать Люси о том, как играл в снежки с Сантой и Пасхальным Кроликом?  
Размышляя о том, какова была бы её реакция, он повернулся к окну, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на снег, и остолбенел. Во дворе, верхом на заборе, сидел Джек. И он совсем не изменился за прошедшие годы. Он улыбнулся и помахал Джейми посохом.  
Джейми уже хотел было выскочить босиком на заснеженную улицу, но Джек сорвался с места и улетел, подхваченный порывом ветра. Джейми прижал ладони к окну и заметил буквы, выведенные инеем в нижнем левом углу стекла.  
«Весёлого снежного дня тебе, Джейми. Джек».  
Джейми обвёл пальцами буквы и понял, что улыбается. Он всё ещё верил в Ледяного Джека. И будет верить в него всегда.


End file.
